


Celebration.

by User_Name11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world cup Ashlyn and Ali celebrate their win the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. Enjoy :)

You're drunk. Very drunk. As you inhale you can smell the Johnnie Walker that has left it's mark on your black fitted shirt and as you attempt to walk forwards you stumble ever so slightly. As a professional athlete you rarely get to indulge in drink as much as you have this evening, the irony being it's your profession that has enabled you to be as intoxicated as you are this evening.  
You're about to head back to the dance floor when you feel her touch. It's soft and tender and her hand lingers on the small of your back as her fingers curve around your waist. She moves her head to sit in the crook of your neck, breathing hotly against your ear.  
"There you are" she whispers, the sexiness laced in her tone turning you on. You turn around slowly to meet her gaze, trying to manoeuvre so her hand doesn't leave your body.  
Once you've turned 180 degrees and her eyes lock with yours you smile, a cheerful sigh escaping from your lips.  
She's just as wasted as you are, a bottle of white wine in her left hand and her posture slightly of balance. But even on her worst day or most drunk day she's till the most beautiful women in any room. And she's yours.  
"I only went to the bathroom Alex" you tease, as she leans into you, more out of inability to control herself than as an affection action, but you take it all the same.  
"Yeah but I missed you" She sighs "I always miss you when you're not here, next to me, inside me"  
Your eyes widen at the final admission, your drunk but you're smart enough to know that Ali's lack of volume control is not a good thing when you're surrounded by hundreds of people and she's wasted and clearly wanting you.  
"Babe you might want to keep it down a bit" you reply sweetly.  
"If I agree to keep it down, will you take me back to your room now and fuck me right now"  
Your draw drops and stare at her.  
As true professionals you hadn't wanted anything to distract your world cup hopes and had agreed not to be intimate during the world cup, keeping your interactions nothing more than a junior high style make out. But even with your month of celibacy and a labido that is through the roof through watching your incredibly sexy girlfriend play her heart out though 7 games, your initial reaction is that of concern.  
"Al, you're really drunk" You tell her quietly. As much as she may genuinely want it, want you, your not content she's sober enough to make that decision.  
"I'm not comfortable taking you to bed and doing anything other than cuddling unless you sober up a bit".  
You worry she'll be angry, that drunk Ali will resent you and think you don't want her but instead she places her bottle of wine on the table next to you and moves her head into your chest.  
"I love you, You care so much Ash, And even though a part of me want's to kill you right now, you're too good" she slurs slightly. You smile, even her drunken mumbles are adorable and you give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

You spend the next hour sat with her parents and Kyle as she attempts to sober up, drinking water and eating bar snacks, you join in not wanting to battle a hangover tomorrow even though you're no where near as far gone as your girlfriend. You and your future In-Law's joke and share stories of Ali's drunken escapades, leaving a sobering Ali to look down at the table embarrassed.  
The after party had been a blast, you'd laughed, cried, sang and danced having the time of your life celebrating the greatest moment of your professional life.  
You know Ali is finally sober enough for her earlier remarks to become a reality when leans over and says she'd like you to take her home without stammering on her words or falling into you. You move yourself so you can look at her fully, reassuring yourself she's sobered up.  
"Ash, thank you for taking care of me, but I'm good I promise, I know I want to remember what's about to happen, would I say that If I was still drunk" She asks.  
That's enough for you. You say goodbye to Deb, ken and Kyle and on your way out your met with good nights and a few inappropriate comments from the girls (well Pinoe) as you leave.

\---

Back in your hotel room you waste no time pushing Ali against the wall and crashing your lips against hers. You've missed the way her breath hitches every time your lips initially make content and you smile into the kiss, feeling a full sense of euphoria as her tongue enters your mouth and begins to battle against your own for dominance. You use your hands to grabs her and pin them behind her head, moving in closer so your bodies are now touching, your rock hard nipples rubbing against the light fabric that separates yours from hers.  
You pull away slightly so you're inches apart and staring into her eyes..  
"I love you so much Alex" You say honestly as you take in the sight of the beauty in front of you.  
You move in once again and begin to kiss her neck and she moans softly in response. You suck at her pulse point, knowing it'll likely leave a mark tomorrow, before trailing a series of wet open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder.  
"Bed now, she gets out huskily" And you comply, lifting her as she wraps her legs around your torso, making your over to the bed.  
You place her down softly and remove your shirt, leaving only your black sports bra covering your upper half.  
"Take that off too" she purrs and you comply, removing it over your head to reveal your painfully erect nipples.  
"Are you cold or are you just happy to see me Harris?" she smirks as you lean down onto the bed and manoeuvre yourself so you're sat infront of her.  
"Well why don't you remove yourself off unnecessary clothes and we'll find out the answer?"  
Ali quickly rids herself of her top and bra, and you lower yourself on top of her and resume kissing her passionately making up for all the time you'd lost. You remove your lips from hers and trails them down her body until you reach her nipples and take one in her mouth. You suck it as she moans in pleasure, biting down slightly with every movement before lashing it lightly with your tongue. After giving it your full attention you move to the next giving that one the same treatment.  
"Ash I need you" escapes between moans from her mouth and your not in the mood for teasing tonight so you hastily run your hand down her body and down into her panties, rubbing her folds above the layer.  
She jerks her head back in pleasure and you look up in pure bliss, the wetness beginning to pool between your legs, to you theirs nothing more sexy than watching Ali Krieger get off on your fingers. You use your whole hand and rub her outside of her panties one more time before removing it from inside her pants and yanking them and her thong off.  
After removing her completely of her pants you take your fingers back to where she needs them the most and begin to rub her clit slowly.  
"Jeez Al's your soaking" You smirk as you rib circles around her clit with your index and middle finger, increasing the pace as she begins to moan. As you increase the pressure her breath begins to get far more ragged and you take this as a signal to begin to tease her entrance with your free hands finger tips.  
"Fuck me now?" she says just above a whisper between moans.  
"What was that?" you reply coyly, loving toying with her as you continue to ghost your fingers over her entrance.  
"I want you to take your fingers and thrust them into my pussy now. I want to come all over you and then I want you to lick me clean" She declares and your boxers begin to stick to you slightly more as Ali talking dirty like that does something to you that only your body can seem to explain.  
You enter her with two fingers, thrusting in and out as you lean up to catch her lips with your own. You increase your pace and as you feel her walls begin to tighten you curl your fingers up fitting her g-spot as she cums all over your finger, her body shaking and your name on her lips. You pump in and out a few more times allowing her to ride out her orgasm and then remove your fingers and bring them to your own mouth, sucking them clean.  
"You're so fucking sexy when you're tasting me off your fingers" she purrs, and you smile at her with hooded eyes, taking your now clean fingers out of your mouth and running them through her hair.  
"Now let me show you how much I've missed you" She says as she shifts to sit up and kiss you. The kiss is brief as you break away and smirk at her.  
"I have a better idea"

You're lying on your back with your legs spread and the love of your life with her head between your legs, lapping at your sensitive clit with her tongue and her soaked folds hovering over your face, your own tongue darting in and out of her tight core, the vibrations of each of your moans adding even more pleasure to each others actions. It takes a matter of minutes for her juices to completely coat your face, still worked up from round one and you quickly follow, shivering as she licks you completely clean.

As amazing as it feels to have Ali make you cum, nothing gets you off like getting her off and even though you're tired you can't bear to end the evening without giving her one last round of pure ecstasy.  
So after you've finished 69ing and you're lying next to each other, breathing heavily but with smile clad faces, you begin to rub her nipples and adjust your eyes so they are met with hers.  
"Are you up for it tonight?" You ask seriously, but still with a slight purr.  
"I'm always up for it babe" She smiles and kisses you earnestly, before you leave to grab the strap on from your case. You slip on the harness and adjust it slightly, reaching down to grab a bottle of lube and begin to rub liquid against the large shaft.  
"You ready to feel me cock fill you up?" You ask as you finish lubing up and walk towards her. She nods her head and moves to the side of the bed allowing for you to lie on your back in the center of the bed. She crawls up beside you and positions herself until she's sat on her purple shaft, legs spread and eyes locked with your own. She begins to ride the cock slowly moaning as you thrust your hips up slightly to meet with her rhythm.  
"I love watching you as you ride me, it's so sexy" With your words Ali begins to to thrust into the shaft harder and faster, her breasts bouncing up and down as she does. You sit up slightly so you have more contact with your love and begin to thrust greater in response.  
"Ash I'm close" She moans "Take me from behind".  
You grab her hips and help her off the cock and onto her hands and knee's, She moves her thighs apart, her throbbing core now completely exposed. You get on your knees behind her and grab the dildo moving it into her wetness and beginning to thrust. You take your hands and begin to fondle with her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them.  
It take 3 more thrusts for her to cum for a third time,, leaving a slight mess on the sheets.

Eventually you both tire and fall asleep in each others arms, after celebrating a word cup the best and only way you know how.


End file.
